Journey of Discovery
by Wayward Grayson
Summary: When Cole gets a mental message from a mysterious girl he and Zane take a trip to the temple of airjitzu, what will the ghost and the nindroid find when they arrive, and what might they learn.
1. chapter 1

Cole sighed, lying on his bed, well sort of. It had been a few months since the cursed realm was destroyed. Everything seamed to be alright now, but it wasn't, not really. 

He rolled into his side looking at the wall, everything was just numb.

He sighed as he heard jay walking towards the door, he wanted one of two things, for Cole to come play video games with him, or to tell Cole that it was time for dinner, neither of which Cole was interested in. He forced himself to sit up and go to the door, opening it just before Jay got there. 

Cole put on a fake smile, as always acting like he was fine, that he had adjusted.

"I've got a new racing game, wanna check it out?" Jay asked excited.

"Sure" Cole said, acting like he was interested, then following Jay, at least glad he couldn't be dragged along anymore.

Jay quickly got the game up and ready to play, though it took Cole a fair bit longer to managed to pick up his controller without dropping it again.

Jay was, for once, patient with Cole's attempts to lift the controller, not wanting to upset his friend.

They played the game for a few hours, until Jay got hungry, at which point he left to get food.

Cole left the controller on the chair and went up onto the deck, needing to have some time to think.

 _•I know Jay means well, he wants things back like they were before, but that's not possible. Lloyd is still_ _struggling over Morro's possession, and me... well I'm just not the same, it's impossible to be. None of them Understand that this is hard, putting up a charade every day that everything is fine. It's not fine, I'm broken, everything feels so numb and it's like I have no control over my own body, if you can call it that.•_

Cole was lost in thought as Zane walked up to him "Cole?" He said, having already tried to get his attention a few times his voice had gotten louder until Cole responded.

"Oh... sorry Zane, I was thinking"

"About what? Maybe I can help?"

"No it's fine" Cole said, becoming a bit protective, he knew he should talk about it, but didn't want to.

Zane frowned, he didn't believe Cole, but wasn't going to push him.

There was silence, then Cole winced, holding his head

 _•Cole... you can see them, can't you... I can help you, come to the temple, I will explain all•_

Then the pain faded.

Now Zane was worried "Cole are you alright" he said with a worried frown, a hand on Cole's shoulder.

Cole looked up at him confused "Did you hear that... that... that voice... there was a girl" He said looking around trying to locate the source.

Now Zane was even more concerned "Cole it's just you and me here, No girl"

Cole pushes Zane's hand away "no there was" he insisted. "The temple... sorry Zane I need to go" he said, not even letting Zane respond before his elemental dragon formed, and he flew off.

Zane sighed, worried he wasn't going to let Cole go alone, so followed


	2. Chapter 2

The two ninja flew for hours before they landed outside the temple. It was almost nightfall, not that this bothered Cole. He started walking towards the entrance.

"Cole stop! What the hell is going on here" Zane half shouted after Cole, worried.

Cole looked round at him "Zane you won't understand, just go back to the Bounty, I'll be back later" he said before continuing towards the temple. Zane sighed and followed after him. 

Once they were inside Cole looked round, perplexed a to why he was told to come here.

 _•Why did you tell me to come, how do you even know what I'm seeing. Who are you...?... god... why am I even bothering with this... it's not like anyone is going to reply, You probably aren't even real•_

As he thought that the door behind him slammed shut, separating Cole from Zane. Cole spun round and tried to open the door.

 _•shit shit shit•_ "ZANE!" He yelled through the door.

"Cole?! Are you alright? What happened!?" Zane spoke through the door, trying to open it as well.

"I'm fine... but I can't get it open... Wait a minute, I'm a ghost I don't need it open. " Cole said, walking into the door, then falling backwards, he was wrong, he could not walk through the door. Cole groaned "ok maybe not, I'll try to find another way out, can you keep trying to open the door" he said.

"Cole, I'm glad you could come" Came the same voice as before, now from behind him. 

Cole slowly slowly turned around. There was a girl behind him, a ghost, about his height, with a pastel blue bob, and a grey ninja suit of her own. A faint smile sat on her face, a warm smile. "Sorry if I startled you, I needed you alone, without your robotic brother" she said calmly.

"Who are you...?" Cole said, slowly walking towards her, "and why did you tell me to come?"

She looked at him "Because I know what you are seeing, and I want to help, I couldn't before, but I can now"

"Cole...!" Zane yelled, freezing the door so he could kick it down, which worked, much to the girls surprise.

Cole looked round at Zane, glad the door was open, sort of, but kind of irritated at being interrupted. When he looked back the girl was gone "But... where'd she... DAMN IT" He grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it Cole? I thought you were in danger" Zane said with a frown.

Cole sighed "she was right-..." he cut off, looking past Zane he saw the Girl in the doorway. She motioned for him to follow before running down the corridor. Cole sprinted after her, barely avoiding crashing into Zane as he ran.

Zane was quick to chase after him, still confused.

When the girl stopped she was in the training room. Cole skidded to a stop as he made it, a little way ahead of Zane. 

_•This is the safest way to talk, your Nindroid friend will not understand what is going on here, but I fear we cannot speak without him present. I know you are seeing the shadows of those who have no body. With not enough energy to become ghosts, but business unfinished. They speak to you sometimes, don't they•_

Her voice came soft and clear in Cole's head. He nodded slightly "They want help, they are always asking, I don't know how to help them, but how do you know this" he said, he could hear Zane getting closer and closer, he'd better not interrupt this time.

 _•Because I have been through the same, I want to help you learn to faze them out. They cannot be helped, most have been walking for hundreds of years. Come to the library and I will show you•_

Half way through, Zane walked in, Cole looked round at him angrily, though he was still listening.

"Who were you speaking with?" Zane said confused, and worried for that matter.

Cole turned round, sighing when he saw she was gone "it doesn't matter now" he said, looking back to Zane. "Just go back to the Bounty, I'll be back before the others wake" Cole said before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

_-ok I'm done teasing now, I swear Cole will get his explanation this time, without Zane scaring the ghost girl away-_

Cole made his way to the library, believing Zane had left the Temple, or at least hoping. He looked around and smiled faintly, finally, he could talk with her.

• _This is the chance, someone who understands me, who understands how I feel. She's a ghost, like I am, and likely one_ _affected by Yang's curse. Finally someone who understands•_

"I'm sorry for all this chaos Cole, I am not even supposed to contact you yet, but I couldn't let you struggle. These walkers don't know they are passed, that is why they wonder, the best way to deal with them is to simply tell them, they fade then. They are out to rest and pass on to where they should be" The Girl explained.

Cole nodded slightly "How did you know I was seeing them though? And who are you?"

She sighed "I suppose I must tell you. I am Akira, Master of the supernatural, I have power over all supernatural, which means I can hear your thoughts, not that I try to, it's hard to tune it out" Akira looked down for a moment, then looked up "I thought I might be able to help you deal with this better than I can, ironically enough"

Cole looked at her with a faint smile "Well... Thank you" he smiled.

Akira nodded, thinking to herself.

 _•I'm sorry I can't tell you the truth, you deserve it. Someday you will know, but today is not that day•_

Then there came banging on the door. And Zane ran into the library, he hadn't left, and there was a problem. "Cole... the people at the door, they are here to destroy ghosts..." he said worried, then looked at Akira surprised "All the ghost..." 


	5. Chapter 5

A sort of awkward silence had filled the room. Zane was surprised this girl actually existed, he thought Cole had been seeing and hearing things, which contributed to his worry for his friend. Cole on the other hand was trying to process the warning Zane had brought, and was surprised Akira hadn't vanished.

As for Akira, the warning was the only reason she stayed put, she knew this was her fault and knew she had to get Cole out before he was hurt, she knew there would be another chance to meet him properly, soon.

"Zane..." The young ghost eventually spoke "If you can lead them towards the training room, I can help Cole get out unseen. Then you must get the unwanted visitors out before Sensei Yang finds them. As well as yourself" 

Zane nodded "That can be done... but first, why were you so insistent on getting my friend alone, why are you the one to be trusted"

"Because... I... well" Akira frowned, she didn't have a reason for him.

Cole spoke up "Well there isn't exactly a better option is there. We have to trust her because quite frankly I want to get back to the Bounty in one piece"

Zane went to say something else, there was something more to this, but he decided against it.

Akira lead Cole to a secret passage behind some of the bookcases, and showing him down the dark tunnel.

 _•Why am I agreeing to this, I mean she can clearly be of help getting out, but this isn't somewhere we should split up, that's just plain stupid. Yet I just agreed•_

Cole thought to himself as he was almost dragged through corridors before Akira stopped "Your brother will be fine, once you are safe I will make sure of that" she said softly. Then vanished, leaving Cole alone and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira appeared again in front of Zane, who was rather reluctantly following her plan. When the locals saw her the anger was clear, she grabbed hold of a surprised Zane and pulled him into a hidden passage. Leaving the rest hunting for the Girl.

"You don't trust me, and that's fine, honestly I'm a danger to your brother, not that I would hurt him. But I need you to do something. Neither of you can remember meeting me. There are rules to these things. Rules I knew I was breaking when I called Cole here. I could have helped him when you were last here. But it was against the rules, destiny might be messed up, but other things are in play here." She half explained. "We will meet again, and soon, but for now you must forget, it is why I did not want you to see me. When you leave Zane you have to forget." She said, they were now close to where Akira had left a confused Cole.

"I do not understand. None of what you say makes any sense" Zane said confused. Now they were close enough for Cole to hear, and hearing Zane he followed his friends voice.

"Someday it will make sense" Akira said, then vanished, just as Cole saw Zane and walked to him.

"How did you end up in here, weren't you with the villagers?" Cole said confused.

Then came the sound of creaking, and light entered the tunnel where Cole had been left.

The two ninja looked at each other. Then walked towards the light, unsure what to think of it.

Akira stood in the passageway, having opened a hidden door near the entrance to the temple. "Let's get you out of here then" she said, motioning to the door.

Cole nodded and went to the door, then looked at Akira with a frown "what about you? Aren't you coming with us? You are in danger also" he said with concern, as Zane opened the door to leave.

"I cannot. I am trapped inside this place. But I can keep myself safe, after all they have to leave quickly if they do not wish to become what they search for." Akira said, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

It was clear the villagers were getting close, hunting for the ghosts of the temple.

"Go now, we will meet again someday" Akira said, not even making eye contact.

Cole frowned, he knew he needed to go but it felt wrong to leave her alone. He walked closer to hug her, as a thank you for her help. Akira was startled, she hadn't expected him to do this, just to leave, but she hugged back anyway. Then there was a bright light, followed by dark.


	7. Chapter 7

As light faded away Cole and Akira were alone, Cole pulled away looking around confused 

_•What... where am I... where are we... where's Zane.•_

He looked around, before he focused on Akira, who appeared equally perplexed.

 _•This... this was what he told me of...•_

A faint smile crossed Akira's face, she knew what had happened now. "Thank you... you have freed me, and some day you will know how, why. But today I will leave you with this" she said, moving closer her arms wrapped round his neck before gently placing her lips on his.

Cole was confused, but as Akira moved closer he relaxed, something just felt right. 

As Cole submitted to Akira's affection, her power got to work. Her ability to reach his mind meant all memory of this visit could be wiped, at least until she would let him remember. "I'm sorry, Someday, we can know each other truly, for you are mine, as I am yours." She said, tears falling down her face as Cole slowly fell asleep, then black for the final two within the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole groaned, rolling over on his bed, and unfortunately onto the floor. _•OW!•_ He reluctantly stood up, his head was banging, what the heck happened last night, he remembered playing that game with Jay, then talking to Zane, but he didn't remember past that. Nor did he remember going to bed.

The perplexed ghost walked out onto the deck. Though he was confused he felt strangely calm, like something soothing was nearby, or something locked up was now free. A faint smile crossed his face as he leaned against the barriers on the deck, looking out over ninjago.

 _•Someday, for you are mine, and I am yours•_

A faint voice echoed through Cole's head, bringing the smile back, though he did not know this voice was. But it no longer scared him, It's was almost comforting, a helping hand to keep him going.

As the day went on, everything felt real, like things were getting better. He wasn't numb anymore. He was back to himself, whole once again.

Over they days that passed Zane kept an eye on his brother, when needed in secret. He didn't understand what happened in the temple, after the light everyone was outside, but not Cole, or the ghost Girl he had a strange trust for. Hours passed with Zane waiting outside, alone hoping for his brother to walk out unharmed. It was not until sunset that evening the girl came out the temple, carrying an unconscious Cole. She said nothing to Zane, setting the ninja down before vanishing. 

Zane had brought Cole back, so he awoke the following morning in his bed.

As Zane puzzled over this girl he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Neither of you can remember Zane, Cole has forgotten and so must you" Came a soft voice behind him.

The Nindroid turned to see the ghost girl who had left him puzzled "Why must you insist so, what harm does it do?" He frowned.

"I may as well tell you, if you swear to forget again after this meeting. You will meet me again, that I can promise"

Zane sighed and nodded, it was frustrating him not knowing, even if he would have to wipe the memories of it.

"I am Cole's soulmate, I cannot control my powers fully with regards to him, which is rather difficult I must say. But when he hugged me he forced me to face my own fear, the thing keeping me trapped, he forced me to face making emotional connections to those who are important" She explained. "I will always be near, helping where I can as he adjusts, and when we are meant to meet we will."

Zane listened, he had more questions than answers, but he felt he could trust she would return, and eventually those new questions would be answered also "Goodbye for now Master of supernatural" He said.

The young ghost nodded "Until we meet again, master of ice" and then, she was gone.

Akira kept to her word, she was always close by, nudging Cole in the right direction when he struggled with his new ghostly body, and keeping walkers from him where she could. Though he was now improving dealing with them.

 _•I know you are real, I can't be imagining your voice. I hope we get to meet, but for now I will have to be satisfied with just hearing you sometimes. Soon, as you seam to often say, you are mine, as I am yours•_


End file.
